


Wild

by Peskychloe



Series: Haikyuu!! Skaters [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Peskychloe
Summary: "As Yuuji sat in the back seat of a bright green Nissan, he couldn't help but feel that if there were to be any problems at the wedding he was currently on his way to, they would be caused by one or other (or both) of the two men sitting in the front seats."Chikara and Yuuji go to a family wedding - unfortunately it's an Ennoshita family wedding, which means his twin brother, and Futakuchi, also end up going.





	Wild

Weddings are a special time in everyone's life; even for everyone else in the family, they were something to look forward to. Grandparents and aunts and long lost cousins from across the globe, coming together in a celebration of two people joining together. Champagne flows, people laugh, and someone's father embarrasses them on the dance-floor.

Bringing together a disparate group of people wasn't without its problems; there's bound to be a few cross words from exhaustion, especially between those who care about each other.

As Yuuji sat in the back seat of a bright green Nissan, he couldn't help but feel that if there were to be any problems at the wedding he was currently on his way to, they would be caused by one or other (or both) of the two men sitting in the front seats.

He'd met Kenji, the passenger, only once before. He knew of him, obviously, mainly because he saw the band he played bass for in concert about four weeks before he met him.

He said he met him – it was more he was caught in the toilets kissing Kenji's boyfriend.

Details were irrelevant by now, or they should have been. However, as Kenji's ex was now sitting next to him, holding his hand, things were still slightly strained. Chikara saw him looking over and smiled back at him.

Of course, to further complicate matters, he'd never even met Kenji's current boyfriend, the driver of the car. This was more surprising than it sounded, as Kenji was currently dating Chikara's twin brother, Hibiki. Apparently Hibiki had a chip on his shoulder from being the younger of the two twins, forever over-shadowed by his brother in everything he did.

Now the four of them were on their way to an event where they'd all be introduced to the Ennoshita twin's parents for the first time, which would involve some coming out to other family members and friends who didn't already know both brothers were gay.

Basically, the car was a powder keg of awkward familial relationships, betrayals and sexual tension.

Yuuji leaned over to see Chikara was texting Tsucchi, currently house-sitting the home they shared and watching their dog. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Ronnie's giving him the run-around, as usual. Little git.”

Kenji turned in his seat. “I bet your babysitter has someone over.”

“He's not a babysitter. Ronnie's a dog,” Chikara said, without even looking up.

“She's your baby substitute though, right?” Hibiki said into the rear view mirror.

“No, she's our _dog_.”

“He'll definitely have someone over,” Kenji was continuing, “Is he gay as well?”

“Hana's staying the weekend,” Yuuji said. Chikara shot him a look. “What? That's okay isn't it?”

“Of course. Didn't know they were dating, that's all.”

Yuuji shrugged. “They have this on-off thing whenever he's back in England.”

“Wait. Is that the receptionist? The one who told you she fancied you?” Hibiki asked.

Chikara looked at him through narrowed eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Eh?” Yuuji was looking between the two of them confused. “Hana liked you?”

“Months ago. Way before we started dating.”

“Fine. I didn't...know, that's all.” He looked out of his window, dropping Chikara's hand.

“Trouble in paradise?” Kenji said, fist-bumping Hibiki.

“You two are a pair of massive twats,” Chikara grumbled, crossing his arms and looking out of the other window.

“A twat driving you to Hertfordshire, who won't hesitate to kick you out if you call me a twat again.”

Eventually, Chikara and Yuuji's hands crept towards each other across the back seat. There was no point in letting the other two win this early on in the weekend.

–

“You can't let them bother you,” Chikara said, draping Yuuji's tie around his neck. “It's why they do it, to get a rise. If you don't show them a reaction, they stop.” He crossed one end over the other and tucked it up and over.

“I know, I know. I was surprised by the Hana thing. I didn't know she liked you.”

“Well, to be honest,” he paused after he tucked the end into the knot, “I kissed her. I didn't want to say that in front of them.”

“When?”

“At least two years ago.” He carried on tying the tie, spreading the fabric over the knot evenly. “We were dancing and I was a bit drunk. I've never kissed a girl. Wanted to see what it was like.” He patted the tie's knot, smiling. “Okay?”

Yuuji turned to look in the mirror; even though it was perfectly aligned, he moved it a tiny amount. “Did you enjoy it?”

“Meh. It was alright.” He circled Yuuji's waist with his arms. “You're not actually jealous are you?”

“No...”

“'Cause not only am I gay, I'm head over heels for you.” He bit the side of his neck and nuzzled into him.

Yuuji turned his head to find his lips. “I know. I told you, I was surprised, that's all. She must have got sick of waiting for Tsucchi to come back.”

Chikara moved away to find his own neck wear. Unfortunately, he was forced to wear a cravat with his morning suit, so he was following instructions on his phone to tie it. As he faced the mirror again, he said, “Always thought she was with Kazu or Haru.”

“You're joking.” Yuuji pulled the laces on his brogues taut. “You don't know about those two?”

“Eh?”

“Kazu and Haru.” He looked up at him as he moved to his other shoe. “They've been together for years. Since before I knew them.”

“Really?” The cravat was already bothering him and this revelation hadn't helped his concentration. It fell from his neck onto the floor with a flumph. “I didn't know that!”

“I assumed you did! Sorry. It's not a secret, they're like...childhood sweethearts. They were dating before we all met at our recovery group. They wanted a fresh start together.” He looked up at Chikara. “You know what it's like when you're in a new group of people. You kind of scope out the gay ones. Like you and Keiji.”

“That was at school!” He'd finally got the cravat to behave and was attempting to pin on a corsage. “We're both Japanese, that's how we became friends. I thought that must be how you knew those two.” He pricked his finger on the pin and shook it.

Yuuji went over and took the corsage off him, kissing the dot of blood from the end of his finger. He gently eased the pin through the stalk of the white rose, securing it to the lapel of his jacket. “You look great in this suit, you know.”

“This cravat is ludicrous. I feel like Oscar Wilde.”

Yuuji trailed his hand down the dress shirt, over the cummerbund, and began to unzip the fly of his trousers. He slipped his hand into the slit, rubbing Chikara through his underwear. Chikara's breath hitched, his head dropped back with his eyes closed.

“Let's stay here,” Yuuji growled into his ear, licking around the edge. “I want to make a mess of this suit with you in it.”

The words snapped Chikara out of his arousal and he pushed him away gently by the shoulder. “One, this isn't my suit to make a mess of. It's a hired one.” He bent to pick up his own shoes, pointing them towards Yuuji. “Two, don't use sex to avoid a situation you're not looking forward to. You're meeting my parents and that's it.”

Yuuji sighed and went back to getting ready. “I never should have introduced you to my therapist.”

–

Yuuji had been thinking it might be hard to spot Chikara's parents, but as the only other Japanese person in the room, he felt confident he'd placed at least his father.

“It's going to be fine,” Chikara said, with a squeeze of his hand. “They know about you, they're excited to meet you.

“I forgot your mum's English. I'm guessing it's her side of the family?”

“Yeah,” Chikara replied without really listening. “Hey! Dad!”

Mr Ennoshita looked up and smiled, and it was like looking in a magical ageing mirror. His hair was like Chikara's, with the same sleepy eyes under the fringe, small pointed nose and straight mouth. There were many more crinkly lines around his eyes and a touch more grey in his hair, but otherwise, he looked exactly like his twin sons.

Chikara dragged Yuuji by the hand towards him, putting an arm around his dad as they got closer. “Where's Mum?” he said as he pulled away.

“Helping Auntie Cath with her hair I think.” He turned to Yuuji. “So. This is the famous Yuuji. It's nice to finally meet you. Call me Jin.” He put out a hand, which Yuuji shook, hoping he'd hidden the tremble in his fingers.

“Nice to meet you, too.”

“I hope you're looking after my son okay?” He slapped his back to show he was joking, but it was obvious from the very wide smile.

“I think it's probably more the other way 'round to be honest,” Yuuji said quietly.

“Look after each other. That's the ticket.” He suddenly turned to Chikara with an open mouth. “Hey! He's a hairdresser, right? Why don't you go find Mum, give her a hand?”

Chikara looked at Yuuji with trepidation. “Would that be okay? She'd really like that.”

He thought for a second, looking between the other two men. It would definitely be a way to get on side with both parents, as well as being something he could easily help with. “Sure,” he finally decided.

“Follow me!” Jin said with a clap of his hands.

Walking down the corridor after him, Yuuji began to realise that doing Chikara's aunt's hair on her daughter's wedding day was not actually something he could 'easily' help with. There was a great deal of pressure wrapped into that simple action he should be able to do with his eyes closed. He gripped Chikara's hand, causing him to turn and smile encouragingly.

“They're all in here. Okay?” Jin said stopping and pointing at the door of a meeting room. “Come to the main room to get your instructions after.”

Chikara knocked on the door and they both heard a shout of, “Wait a second!”

“Oh! Hang on, Dad!” Chikara jogged after his father, leaving Yuuji alone in front of the door.

He shouted after him, just as he heard the door unlock; he was confronted by two women, about his age, in teal silk dresses with their hair in rollers.

“Urm, hello?” he said.

The two women looked at each other and back at Yuuji. The red haired one said, “Bloody hell!”

The other, a blonde, turned and shouted, “Chelle! Are you expecting anyone? 'Cause there's...someone here.”

From the bathroom poked the head of a much older woman, with dark hair and an expression of confusion he recognised from his boyfriend.

“Oh! Girls, let him in. This must be Yuuji!” She walked over with a hand outstretched. “It is, isn't it? I'm Tina.” He'd already guessed this was Chikara's mum, but then he spotted a similar looking woman standing just behind her, clutching a towel over her head. “This is Cath, my sister. Having a hair crisis.”

He was finally able to smile as he shook her hand. “Ah, that's why I'm here. Jin suggested I help.”

“Wonderful!” The blonde woman in rollers nudged Tina. “Oh, this is Jemma and Julia, the bridesmaids. They're waiting to be finished by the official hairdresser. There's no time for us to get help, thanks to those three and whatever hair...concoction Michelle has picked out for them.”

Jemma and Julia smiled at him shyly. “Nice to meet you,” said whichever one of them was the redhead. Someone burst into the room, the resulting slam of the door against the wall causing them both to jump.

“Sorry!” Chikara ran over and touched Yuuji on the shoulder. The two bridesmaids tutted. “I had to ask Dad something. Mum, this is Yuuji.”

“Yes, dear, I worked that much out.” She kissed his cheek and smoothed his cravat, before smiling at Yuuji then back at her son. “He says he's helping me and Aunt Cath, so why don't you go and start showing people to their seats or whatever it is you're meant to be doing.”

“Is that okay?” he asked Yuuji.

“Yeah, I've done hair before.”

“You know what I mean,” he leaned to whisper.

“It's fine,” Yuuji whispered back, “Go do your ushering.” He pecked him on the lips and turned back to Tina and Cath. “Okay, let's see what's going on under that towel.”

–

“Oh! Hang on, Dad!”

“Huh? What's up?”

Chikara stood in front of his father, looking shy. “What do you think?”

“Of?”

“Dad! Of Yuuji.”

He tilted his head and looked at his son underneath raised eyebrows. “I can't really judge on such a short meeting, can I?”

“You're the one suggested he helped Mum,” he muttered. “You barely spoke to him before you were getting rid of him.”

Jin laughed. “That's not why I suggested it! He looked uncomfortable meeting me. Thought it would be a good idea to get him doing something he can do without struggling.”

“Dad,” he said, his tone softening, “Of course he was uncomfortable, he's nervous meeting you. Then you go and palm him off on Mum!”

“I'll catch up with him later, okay?”

“What did you think so far, though?” Chikara said impatiently.

“Wow,” he said, trying not to laugh, “I've never seen you like this! What's going on?”

Chikara went quiet, crossing his arms. “I dunno. I...want your approval I suppose. You've never really...” He sighed and his voice trailed away.

He touched his son's shoulder. “You love him. He loves you. Doesn't matter what I think.” He tugged at his sleeves and checked his cufflinks. “I've resigned myself to you both being gay years ago.”

“Resigned...”

“I only mean...I know I'm never going to be a grandfather.” Jin smiled, but Chikara couldn't.

“I want children. He does too. I think.” He sighed again and turned away. “I guess it's not the same to you?”

“Don't put words in my mouth, Chikara. I've always tried to be supportive.”

“Tried...”

“Hey! It's not easy, I'm old-fashioned. I really do try! I know it might not seem like it, but I've been trying ever since Keiji.”

Chikara looked up at him in shock. “You knew about me and Keiji?”

Jin laughed with a huff. “Teenagers aren't as subtle as they like to think they are. You'll find that out when you have your own kids. So,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder again, “He's what you want for the future?”

“He is! We have a home and a dog. A _life_ together.”

“Okay.” He squeezed his shoulder. “Well, then he seems very nice and I look forward to getting to know him better.”

Chikara took a long look at his father before saying, “I'd better go back. But.” He paused, moving closer. “If I said I wanted this, what Michelle has, but for us. That would be okay?”

“If you told me you were marrying him, I'd get this suit out of the back of my cupboard again and dust off my dance moves.” He smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. “You're my precious son. You both are.”

Chikara hugged him back. “You should probably tell Hibiki that as well this weekend.”

–

Cath's hair really wasn't all that bad once he could see it. Michelle had suggested she also have curls, but her hair wouldn't hold them as well as the younger women. The resulting frizz had upset her deeply.

“I should have got a hat,” she was telling Yuuji, pulling at her hair. “I thought it would be nice to kind of look like Michelle, but now it's all ruined.”

“No one has hats these days. You have a gorgeous barrette,” Tina was trying to soothe her, “And a gorgeous hairdresser. It'll be fine.”

Yuuji blushed slightly and started pulling the brush through her hair. “Well, the rollers have given it a lot of height. What about a bouffant?” He lifted some hair up on top of her head, loosely holding it in place. “I can roll the back and pin it with the barrette. Would be very chic, make you seem taller.”

Seeing her sister's disgruntled face, Tina snorted a laugh, in much the same way as her son did. “I like you already. Don't mince your words, do you?”

“Not that you're short!” he said to Cath, a couple of seconds too late.

“She _is_ short though. So am I. Can I get something similar?”

“If I have time, yeah! 'Course.”

He started to brush in earnest, smoothing out the knots from the rollers while maintaining some of the volume. The more he worked his deft fingers through her hair, the more Cath's face relaxed.

“You're very gentle,” she said, smiling at his reflection.

“Thank you.”

Sitting next to her at the desk, Tina was watching from the corner of her eye as she did her make-up. The bridesmaids had already retreated to the other side of the room where the bride was, as soon as they realised Yuuji wasn't available. He wasn't sure what they were having done to their hair, but it seemed to involve a lot of bobby pins, flowers and swearing.

“You're not what I imagined from your photo,” Tina said to him.

“Hmm?”

“He sent me a photo of you. You have a ridiculous shirt on, open halfway down your chest.” She paused with her eyeliner an inch from her face. “And your tongue sticking out.”

Yuuji blushed. “Why on earth did he send that one?”

“I think it was the only one he had at the time and I was insisting on seeing you.” She pursed her lips to apply her lipstick before carrying on. “I thought you'd be rather more...wild.”

“Um, possibly. Chikara is a good influence.” He rubbed some conditioner in his palms and smoothed it over Cath's hair at the sides. “He makes me calm.”

“You're a good influence on him.” She blotted her lipstick on a folded tissue. “I hear he can cook now.”

Yuuji blew air out of his nose. “I wouldn't call it cooking exactly...”

Tina laughed. “He told me he made a cottage pie the other day.”

He looked at her as he picked up the barrette from the desk. It was a long clip, with wire and pearls attached to it, bending in different directions like a tangle of brambles. “He did. It was pretty good actually.” He pushed the barrette through the hair as it rolled into itself at the base of her neck, bending the wires so it looked as if it was growing within the hair.

He smiled as he worked, nimble fingers pushing strands into place, pulling at pearls to reposition them. Tina had finished her make-up, so she watched him. “You make each other happy.”

It wasn't a question, but he answered it anyway. “Yes, very much.”

“That's all I need to know.”

With a final dusting of hairspray, he stepped back to look at what he'd done. “I _think_ that's it.” He looked to Tina. “You think it's okay?”

She looked at her sister's hair and then took a long look at Yuuji. Finally she smiled and said, “I think it's perfect.”

–

“So, this isn't awkward at all is it?”

“Nope.” Yuuji crossed his arms and leant back in the pew. There was a lot of space, as they were saving seats for Chikara and Hibiki, but it still wasn't enough space to make him feel at ease sitting on the same bench as Kenji.

He was anxious, unnerved, and missing Chikara. He tried to stop fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

“ _You speak Japanese?_ ” Kenji said, in Japanese.

“ _Yes. Why?_ ”

“ _We should probably sort this out before the two of them come back._ ”

“ _There's nothing to sort out_.”

“ _Maybe_ _not_ _for_ _you!_ _I was pretty hurt, you_ _know_.”

He turned and scowled at him. “ _Is that why you want to talk in Japanese? Otherwise people might hear and know that you're human?_ ”

“ _No. It's 'cause I know Hibiki isn't out to everyone yet. Pretty sure it's the same for both of them._ ”

“ _Oh. Well, then. That's...good of you._ ”

Kenji crossed his legs and looked down his nose at him. “ _I'm not always a dick._ ”

Yuuji hummed and started reading the order of service.

Kenji cleared his throat. “ _I'm not finished, you know_.”

“ _Okay...”_ Yuuji said, putting down the leaflet.

“ _Kissing someone you know is going out with someone else is a shitty thing to do._ ”

“ _I know that. And, not that it's an excuse, but he was the one who kissed me_.”

“ _But you knew he had a boyfriend, didn't you?_ ” Kenji peered down at him, until he reluctantly nodded. “ _You know, neither of you ever apologised._ ”

“ _Is that what this is about?_ ”

“ _Yes! I understand you're happy together and I have Hibiki, but you've still never said sorry for making a mistake._ ”

“ _You want us to perform dogeza_ ?” Seeing the annoyance in Kenji's face, he huffed and said, “ _I shouldn't joke about it..._ ”

“ _I really liked him, you know._ ” Kenji looked so heart broken all Yuuji's laughter dried up. “ _I walked in on you both kissing, passionately. Afterwards he told me he'd never been that serious about me. I asked him if he was serious about you, but he said no. He just wanted to kiss someone with a tongue piercing. I was mortified and embarrassed, and I felt very sorry for you too, being used by him._ ” He crossed his arms as well as his legs and continued glaring at Yuuji.

Yuuji gulped. From what Chikara had told him, he'd assumed Kenji wasn't really that bothered about their relationship. He talked of it like they'd been having a fling, just sex. He'd never considered he'd hurt Kenji so strongly by the kiss, or that part of Kenji's anger was directed towards Chikara for the possibility of leading on someone else he didn't care about. He felt the first real shame for his actions that night, as well as a first bud of affection towards Kenji.

“ _I don't know what to say. I didn't know the full story, obviously. I really am sorry. Can we put this behind us?_ ” He bowed and waited.

Kenji smiled warmly back at him. “Thank you,” he said, speaking English again. “Now, let's talk about you becoming my new hairdresser, shall we?”

Yuuji smiled. “I'd like that.”

“I _will_ get family discount though, right?”

–

Eventually everyone was seated, including Chikara and Hibiki who had already shown everyone to their respective sides. There was one other usher helping them, Michelle's brother John, and the groom's brother was acting as the best man. Chikara had been forced into hovering between the two sides of the large room the ceremony was being held in, trying desperately to determine where everyone was meant to be.

Yuuji had enjoyed watching him flailing around like a headless chicken; Hibiki was stubbornly refusing to talk to anyone he didn't recognise, and John was having his own crisis with the young page-boy and tiny flower-girl who had somehow become his responsibility.

He was finding it hard to believe what Kenji had said about Hibiki not being out to everyone, as it was plainly obvious to anyone with working eyes that they were a couple. After he completed his duties, Hibiki ran over and threw himself into Kenji's lap, receiving a stern look from Jin who was sitting in front of them.

Chikara leant sideways and asked, “What did Dad say about Kenji?”

“Not much,” Hibiki replied, shuffling off his boyfriend's lap and onto the seat next to Chikara. “Why? He say anything to you?”

Chikara bit his bottom lip. “Not really.”

Yuuji could tell something was bothering him, but decided to leave it until they were alone. The groom had already claimed his space at the front, wearing the same suit and cravat as the other members of the bridal party.

They didn't look much like brothers, completely different coloured hair and eyes, only their height was similar. Yuuji thought he noticed a similarity in them somehow, but it was probably only as they spent a lot of time together.

He looked to the bench behind them and saw who he guessed were their parents. The mother was wearing a small but elaborate hat perched on the side of her head, making Yuuji immediately think of Cath. He sought her out, and found her sitting on the bench next to Tina and Jin; a stray hair was sticking out and he wanted to tuck it in for her.

As if reading his thoughts, Tina leant over and sorted it out, and the sisters shared a smile.

“I like your mum,” Yuuji said.

“Yeah? What did she say?”

“We make each other happy and she's glad you've started cooking.”

Chikara laughed. “Dad said he's looking forward to getting to know you.”

“I'll have a chat with him later, then.” Yuuji squeezed Chikara's hand and they grinned at each other. “Maybe after he's had some champagne.”

The music started, making Kenji tut. “Why does everyone have this Foo Fighters song at weddings now?”

“Because it's got nice words,” Chikara said, straining to see the door at the back.

“This is instrumental,” Kenji tutted again.

“Shut up, it's starting,” Hibiki said with irritation.

The congregation stood up and Michelle walked into the room on her father's arm. There was a collective sound of awe, including a soft low whistle from Yuuji, making Chikara turn and smile at him.

“They did a great job with her hair in the end,” he said, as explanation.

Yuuji hadn't seen much of Michelle in the meeting room, she had been a bobbing head of dark hair in the background. She wore a plain white dress, fitted against her, but with flowing lace bell sleeves. Her skin was pale and freckled, flushed on the cheeks, and she had the most enormous blue eyes. She wore her hair in a blunt fringe just above her eyebrows, and the rest of her hair softly curled around her face and tumbled down her back. It looked like it was alive with the amount of flowers threaded into it, a contrast to the small bunch of daisies tied with a simple blue ribbon in her hand.

The bridesmaids' hair was similar, but not as extravagant. They walked behind Michelle, each holding the hand of one of the children. The flower-girl was particularly small, with hardly any hair, toddling in white converse trainers. Every now and again she'd stumble and the page-boy would laugh at her, before being told off by the bridesmaid holding his hand.

Yuuji chuckled as the flower-girl finally gave in and kicked the page-boy. He turned to point them out to Chikara, but he found him already looking at him instead of the wedding party. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing.”

“Michelle looks beautiful,” Yuuji said, turning back to watch the aisle. As he did so, he caught sight of Cath being passed a tissue by Tina.

–

Yuuji covered his glass with a hand for the fourth time since they sat at the table. “No, thank you.”

“What's wrong?” the man who'd been introduced as Uncle Robert asked. “You driving? You can get away with one glass to toast the couple, come on!”

“I don't drink, thank you.”

“One won't hurt! Don't be miserable.”

“Leave him alone,” Chikara butted in, “He said no.”

Robert turned and muttered something to his wife, who giggled into her hand.

No one was close enough to hear, except Kenji apparently, who glared at them and loudly said, “That's enough of that, thank you.”

“What did he say?” Hibiki asked.

“I'm not repeating it because it's bullshit.”

A frost fell across the table, which was thankfully broken by Ashley, the best man, starting his speech. Yuuji tried to listen and forget about the other people at the table, and lifted his glass of tonic water when he was asked to drink to the bridesmaids.

As soon as they could, Robert and his wife left the table and joined some people on the other side of the room.

“Oh, thank God for that,” an elderly family member chirped up. “I can't stand that man.”

Kenji barked with laughter. “Is he always that much of an arsehole?”

“Usually more so. He's my son. I'm Michelle's grandma, Mary. You must all be something to do with Tina?”

“Yeah,” Chikara spoke up, and gave her all of their names in turn. He pointed to himself and Hibiki. “We're Tina's sons.”

“And these other two lovely boys?”

“This is my boyfriend,” Hibiki said, grabbing Kenji's arm.

“And this is mine,” Chikara said, pointing at Yuuji, who waved.

“Oh! I thought only the blonde twin was gay?”

“Nah,” said Hibiki, “The boring one's gay as well.”

Mary looked confused. “But I thought the boring one...”

“Urm, can I object to this?” Chikara said without being heard.

“...Was going out with a hairdresser or something?”

“Ah, that'll be me,” Yuuji said, putting his hand up, “I'm the hairdresser. And very gay.”

Chikara slapped his hand to his face in resignation as Mary laughed. “Oh, I'm so happy they put me on the gay table. And with Robert too, no wonder he was so annoyed.”

“I'm sorry, 'cause he's your son and everything, but he's quite awful,” Kenji said with a scowl in Robert's direction.

“He's very old fashioned. I don't know where he gets it from. Not me, certainly. I love the gays.”

“Mum, don't say stuff like that.” A small voice came from next to her. No one had heard the woman speaking yet, but they all noticed her now. She was meek, with brown hair and glasses.

“You don't mind me saying that, do you?” she turned to ask the rest of the table.

“Well, not personally, but it's not really a good thing to say to strangers,” Chikara said, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, we're not really a good example of who to ask,” Kenji said, “We're all in 'the arts'.” He put air quotes around the last two words with his fingers, rolling his eyes.

She asked what they all did, so they took in it turns to tell her. She listened intently, before introducing them to the quiet daughter sitting with them; her name was Karen and she worked in a library, Mary proudly told them all.

“What books have you worked on?” Mary asked Hibiki, who'd told her before he edited books for a living.

“Mostly Young Adult stuff. I worked on 'Solitaire' last year, that was quite popular.”

“Oh yes, we have a couple of copies of that,” Karen said, not looking up from her plate.

The two of them continued to chat about books, while Mary asked Kenji about his music, starting a conversation about where the band had been on tour. Yuuji was happy to sit and listen to the chatter, but Chikara grabbed his hand.

“Come with me,” he whispered into Yuuji's ear.

“Where are we going?” he asked as Chikara dragged him down the corridor at speed.

“I'm done with my ushering duties. Let's go mess up this suit a bit.”

Yuuji wasn't going to argue against an offer like that.

–

Chikara watched as Anna and Luke (as he learned the page-boy and flower-girl were called) held hands with Yuuji and toddled around the dance-floor. Hibiki sat next to him, scrolling through his phone with disinterest. He sighed loudly and dramatically.

“What's up with you, face-ache?” Chikara asked him.

“Bored.”

“Where's Kenji?”

“Napping.”

Chikara turned his head to look at him. “Why didn't you go with him?”

“Fight.”

“When?”

“While you were off shagging Yuuji,” he said opening up his camera and pointing it at himself. He pouted and took a snap, before opening up a text message to send it to someone, probably Kenji.

“What did you fight about?” Chikara said steadily.

“Oh, as if you care! You've got the helpful hairdresser boyfriend who Mum _loves._ I've got the snarky arsehole who upset Uncle Robert, whoever he is.”

“Mary's son...”

“How do you even know this crap?”

“I listen to people.” He leant forwards towards where Yuuji was, and took a photo of them all dancing. He looked back over his shoulder. “I'll listen to you if you want to talk about it, you know.”

Five minutes of silence dragged over Chikara; he knew his brother would have walked off if there was no chance at all of him wanting to talk about it. The fact he stayed sitting with him meant he'd probably open up eventually. It took patience waiting for Hibiki.

He took the chance to watch Yuuji; he hadn't seen him with children before, but he acted pretty much the same as he did with Ronnie. Fun, but firm too. He scolded with a kind tone, acted the goat with them, pulling funny faces or falling for their tricks. He lifted Anna onto his hip, causing Luke to jump on his foot trying to claw his way up him as well. Yuuji was shaking his head and laughing at the attempts he was making, Anna joining in without understanding what was funny.

He turned to Hibiki and found him also watching Yuuji, frowning. Eventually he spoke. “Why can't Kenji be like that?”

“Like what?”

“Joining in with the family, instead of rubbing everyone up the wrong way. Trust you to choose the perfect boyfriend. It's all so easy for you.”

Chikara sighed and crossed him arms. “If you ever listened to people, you'd know that's crap.”

“Nice house, cute dog, successful boyfriend. It all just falls into your lap, doesn't it?”

“For fuck's sake! You're not even listening now?” Chikara's voice was loud enough that Yuuji turned to him; he waved to show he was fine, and Yuuji shrugged and carried on. “Did Kenji not mention last November that we lost Yuuji?”

“What do you mean, _lost_ him?”

“As in, we didn't know where he was. The usual meaning of 'lost'.”

Hibiki looked at his brother properly. “He didn't tell me that, no. Why did you tell him and not me?”

“I didn't. Bokuto rang a load of people.”

“Why didn't you ring me?” he asked quietly.

Chikara shrugged. “I don't know. I rang a few people, but Keiji organised everything. I was a mess.”

Hibiki put a hand on his knee. “Yeah. I bet.”

“So was Yuuji.” He took a deep breath. “I don't want to tell you everything about him, it's not my story to tell. But it's not been that easy the last few months.”

Hibiki looked at him in surprise. “Thought you were blissfully happy together?”

“We are. That's not what I mean.” He sighed. “Me and you – we've both had it easy, you know. Mum and Dad still around, and together, and okay with us being gay. Pretty rare.”

Hibiki snorted. “Oh yeah, Dad's _really_ supportive.”

Chikara poked his shoulder. “We have it easy. Yuuji has no family, you know. Literally no one he's related to. He has friends, of course, and now he has me and Ronnie. But we can't even imagine what it's really been like for him.” He squeezed Hibiki's shoulder where he'd poked him. “No matter how you feel about Dad, he said yes to meeting Kenji didn't he? You know he loves you.”

They both looked out at Yuuji, now holding Luke in his arms and trying to stop Anna hanging onto his ankles. Chikara's hand still clasped his brother's shoulder, and Hibiki put his own on top of it.

“You gonna have kids with him?” he asked.

“I think so. Eventually. I want to adopt. Someone like Yuuji who needs a loving home.”

Hibiki sat back with an exhale. “I'll be a good uncle. Better than that other homophobic bastard.” He looked at Chikara still scowling. “You know what he said earlier? Said, 'the blonde one's the woman then'.”

“Urgh. He's lucky Yuuji didn't hear him. He'd be carrying his teeth home in a doggy bag.”

He pointed at Yuuji who was now sitting and tickling Anna while Luke climbed on his back. “That massive sap? He wouldn't hurt a fly.”

Chikara smiled and took some more photos. “You'd be surprised.”

–

Later into the evening, well after the cake cutting and the children being taken to bed, Ashley invited all of the ushers outside for a cigar. He was thoughtful enough to invite the twins' partners as well, but Yuuji declined. Chikara knew it was becoming difficult for him now everyone was drinking more heavily, and although he said he'd catch up with them in a second, Chikara knew he would definitely have to go and find Yuuji later.

Kenji wasn't so bothered, buying a round of whiskies for them all to compliment the cigars John had brought with him. There was a low murmur from the group of them, chatting in small groups, becoming louder as they started to incorporate each other into various topics. Chikara always liked the smell of the cigars, but knew from previous experience they never tasted as good as they smelled. He satisfied himself with sniffing Hibiki's cigar inbetween drags.

After a while, Paul, the groom, stood up shakily. “I want to make a toast,” he said, with a slight slur. “Thank you all. It's been a great day, hasn't it?”

“Even the cake was in tiers!” shouted someone Chikara couldn't really see. The table was filled with men in suits, including fathers, brothers and uncles. His heart sank as he realised the one who'd shouted was Robert.

Everyone finished off their whisky, except Chikara, who passed his untouched glass to Kenji. He shrugged and accepted it with a smile. Unfortunately, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by Robert.

“Too strong for you?”

“Not a fan of spirits,” Chikara replied, drinking his cola instead.

Robert pointed at Hibiki. “See you can hold yours, though.”

Hibiki looked at the finger rudely gesturing at him. “Not all I can hold,” he said, grabbing Kenji's crotch.

Kenji yelped and laughed, putting an arm around Hibiki.

“Yeah alright. We don't need to see it,” Robert was grumbling, and a couple of the other men near him joined in.

“No one said a word when Paul kissed the bride,” Kenji pointed out.

“That's different...”

“Oh, yes! Sorry. Cause I didn't kiss Hibiki yet.” Kenji leant over and kissed him, before looking back at Robert with a shit eating grin on his face. “ _Now_ it's the same.”

John interrupted. “Come on. Let's leave it now, eh? Uncle Rob?”

“I'll stop if they do,” Robert said, his voice a cruel whine.

“Stop what?” Kenji said, innocently with a bat of his eyelids. Both the twins recognised the expression and nudged him simultaneously. “What?” he said looking at Hibiki, “I didn't say anything.”

“Leave it, Kenji,” Chikara warned. “He's not worth it, we're at a wedding.”

Kenji looked at Hibiki, who nodded his agreement. “Finish your drink and we'll go have that dance, yeah?”

There was a pause that felt like hours, where Chikara was concerned for Robert's teeth again, but then Kenji shrugged. “Okay, whatever,” he sighed, draining his glass.

The three of them stood and began to walk away, but stopped when someone at the table started to speak again.

“Who leads when you two dance then?” Robert asked.

The best man, Ashley, finally spoke up. “Now, come on. He said he's leaving it. Stop now.”

John stood up, tugging at his uncle's sleeve. “Let's go check on Mary. She said she was getting tired...”

“No, no,” Robert shook his head and his voice increased in volume, “I'm trying to be understanding of this lifestyle. I'm genuinely interested.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Kenji half turned, stopped by Hibiki's hand. “Leave it.”

“You know, I can't decide which is the girl with you two,” Robert said cruelly, pointing at Hibiki and Kenji. He turned his attention to Chikara. “With the other two, it's easier. 'Cause one's a hairdresser. And this one's in charge. Won't even let her have a drink.”

Chikara span around quickly, but it was Kenji's turn to put an arm in front of him.

John was tugging at his uncle, desperate to stop him from saying anything else. “Uncle Robert! Please, it's Paul's wedding...”

“Come on, we've all had a drink,” Ashley stood up, hands held up in front of him. “Let's all leave while it's not too bad. Okay? Don't ruin the wedding.”

Paul was already being dragged away by most of the others, so Chikara turned in the opposite direction as well. Hibiki put his arm through Kenji's and they began following Chikara through the big glass doors.

They were almost through, when Robert decided he hadn't finished. “I can understand why they put you in a suit, but couldn't they find a nice dress for your twin sister?”

Chikara's movement was so fast and filled with such force that neither of the other two walking behind him could catch him, and even if they could, they wouldn't have been able to hold him back.

He pounded towards Robert, pulling his fist back, before throwing it into the older man's cheek with tremendous force.

Robert clutched his face and tried to retaliate, but Ashley and John held him firm.

Chikara stretched out the fingers of his hand, shaking it. His face was red, brow furrowed, but lip still trembling with adrenaline.

“How _dare_ you? We've put up with your crap all day, but I won't listen to you having a go at my brother. He's four times the man you are or ever have been. Go fuck yourself.” He turned to Paul, who was standing pale faced next to one of his other friends. “I'm very sorry, Paul, I hope this hasn't ruined your day.”

Chikara turned without another word and walked through the glass doors. Kenji and Hibiki looked at each other, before fist bumping and following their new hero.

–

Kenji eventually found Chikara sitting in a meeting room on his own. It was the one where the wedding hair had been done and scraps of wild flowers were strewn on the floor still. Chikara was sitting amongst them, elbows on his knees, nursing his hand.

“Alright, slugger?” Kenji said, sitting next to him.

“Ha ha.”

“Come on. Don't feel bad. It was only a matter of time before one of us hit him. I mean, I was surprised it was you, to be honest, but it had to happen.”

Chikara hung his head. “I'm so ashamed. God. I've ruined this wedding.” He snorted and lifted his head to look at Kenji. “I thought it would be one of you two.”

“Well, thanks. You've not ruined anything though. In fact you're something of a legend to some people out there.” He leant forward and lifted Chikara's chin. “Including your brother.”

“Where is he?”

“Finding Yuuji for you.”

Chikara smiled. “Thanks. I hope Mum and Dad aren't upset.”

“Why should they be? That man is a dick. Even his mother said so.” He tucked his legs up to the side, brushing some flowers off the bottom of his shoes. “Everything else okay?”

“Yeah.” He looked up confused. “Why?”

“I talked to Yuuji earlier. He seems better?”

“He is.”

“And you're coping okay? It can't be easy.”

“No, no,” Chikara started picking at the flowers around them, “It's great. Even when it's hard, it's easy.” He laughed. “That doesn't make sense.”

Kenji shook his head. “No, I get it. You two are...you balance each other. It's a partnership, that's why it's easy.” He looked away with a sad smile. “I'm glad you found each other.”

Something wormed its way into Chikara about the expression. “Hey, Kenji? I'm sorry about...everything I suppose.”

“Yuuji told you what we talked about?”

“A bit. Look. I never used to think I was special, you know? So I never thought anyone really liked me. Turns out I left broken hearts everywhere, who'd have thought...”

Kenji interrupted, “Hey! I never said my heart was broken.” He nudged Chikara. “You know what your brother said I should do to make it right? He said I should kiss Yuuji this weekend.”

Chikara snorted. “Sounds like him.”

“But then I saw you together properly and it didn't seem right. And I wasn't annoyed any more, not really. I still wanted an apology, but...me and you, we were never meant to be together like you two are.”

Chikara's head dropped to hide the gooey expression on his face. “Shut up.”

“Me and your brother can be second best together. I'm the lesser boyfriend, and he's the lesser twin.”

“Hey!” he looked up quickly, “Neither of you are second best.”

Kenji's face split into a grin. “I know, I'm messing with you. Will you ever learn, do you think?”

The door opened slightly and Hibiki poked his head in. “Got 'em!” he said, flinging it wider. Yuuji ran in.

“Are you okay?” he said, squatting next to him on the floor. “Sorry I vanished. Couldn't take it. Are you hurt?” He lifted Chikara's hand, kissing the knuckles.

“I told him you were fine,” Hibiki sighed.

Kenji stood and put an arm around him. “Come on, let's give them some space.” As they walked off, Kenji leant and kissed Hibiki's temple.

Chikara shouted after them. “Hey, Kenji? Thanks.”

Kenji put a hand up in acknowledgement and led Hibiki back to their room.

“Your brother told me what happened.” Yuuji grinned at Chikara like he was a rock star. “I'm so pissed off I wasn't there to see it. Sounded amazing.”

“It wasn't!”

“Hibiki thought it was. You stuck up for him.” He leant and pinched Chikara's waist. “You're a superhero!”

Chikara looked confused. “I should've walked away. I don't think hitting someone should be rewarded.”

“Oh, c'mere.” Yuuji crawled over his legs, straddling him, and put his arms around his neck. “Enjoy being a badass for once.”

Chikara grabbed him around the waist and pulled him closer. “Is this where the hero gets the girl?”

Yuuji slapped him lightly on the cheek, before pouncing and kissing him, pushing him back onto the floor; Chikara bent his knees, grabbing the back of Yuuji's head and kissing more urgently.

The scent from the discarded wild flowers surrounded them.

–

The next morning was tense.

Michelle reassured Chikara that she held no ill will towards him, and could even understand his actions even if she didn't condone hitting an elderly man. He didn't really know Paul anyway, but hoped he hadn't soiled the image his family had of the Ennoshitas.

A lot of Michelle's family refused to look at any of the four men as they had breakfast with Tina and Jin. Chikara was glad his parents were acting the same way towards him, almost ignoring anything was even going on.

It was only when Robert's wife walked past glaring at Chikara that Tina even acknowledged the atmosphere. “They'll forget soon,” she said, stirring her tea.

Cath went out of her way to speak to them, but focused mainly on thanking Yuuji for his help with her hair. Chikara concentrated on cutting his eggs into pieces viewable only via a microscope, and Yuuji squeezed his leg under the table.

“I don't know about anyone else, but I'm not going to be sorry to get back to Cambridge,” said Kenji. Hibiki nudged him, and he added, “Oh, except for you two. Sorry.”

Thankfully, Tina laughed and Jin tutted. “It's alright,” she said, “We never see anyone except Cath really.”

“Mum,” Chikara said resting his hand over hers, “I'm really sorry if I made things awkward.”

“It's okay. Hibiki told me what he said,” she said softly, covering his hand, “He deserved it, even if the rest of my family don't agree right now. Besides, Kenji bought drinks, Yuuji did our hair and watched the kids. So, I think your partners went down quite well even if you made enemies.”

Hibiki was still smiling as he had been all morning. “And I'm enjoying you being the evil twin for once! It's a win-win.”

This time Jin laughed. “Neither of you are evil. Well. Not now you're older.”

Yuuji looked around the table, chewing on his toast, listening to his family talking and teasing each other.

He thought the wedding had gone pretty well, all things considered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some artwork to go with the fic
> 
> Yuuji in his suit -[tumblr](http://pesky33.tumblr.com/post/165655333993/what-started-as-an-excuse-to-draw-terushima-in-a)  
> Yuuji with the children - [tumblr](http://pesky33.tumblr.com/post/165662533308/another-scene-from-wild-a-one-shot-set-at-a)
> 
> NSFW Yuuji and Chikara when they disappear - [tumblr](https://peskynsfw.tumblr.com/post/165449400025/i-did-two-ennoteru-drawings-for-upcoming-fics) (also the reason he loses his waistcoat between the first two pictures)


End file.
